Becoming a Friend or a Toy
by Jettara1
Summary: Rated MA, explicit adult content PRE-TOOTHLESS, Snotlout invited Hiccup to his new basement apartment as a truce to finally become friends but not is as it seems. M/M/M SNOTLOUT/HICCUP/TUFFNUT with a side of SPITELOUT/HICCUP, DUBCON, NONCON, UNDERAGE TEENS
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

This fanfiction is for a MATURE audience. It is based around FICTIONAL CHARACTERS that both children and ADULTS enjoy. There is EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT, RAPE, SEXUAL ABUSE, DUBCON, M/M relationships based around ANIMATED characters from a family oriented movie. Let's see just how twisted my sick little mind can get this time.

Most of all…

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

And

IF YOU TROLL AND SEND HATEFUL, SHAMING OR DAMING REVIEWS THEY WILL BE REMOVED AND YOU WILL BE REPORTED.


	2. Chapter 2

Becoming a Friend or a Toy

NOTE: Pre-Toothless, inspired by httyd artist szadek

Hiccup would never admit it but his heart was racing with excitement, fear and maybe a little foreboding when he descended the stairs into Snotlout's new basement apartment. It used to be a cellar until his cousin bitched, whined and complained to his parents that he needed his own space and that now that he was eighteen he was technically a man and should have his own place. And wonder of all wonders Spitelout had given him just that, his own space STILL in the family hut. But Snotlout didn't seem to care that he was still at home with his parents. He was presently the oldest teen in Berk but honestly, he often acted like the youngest. Nonetheless Hiccup was still surprised when his cousin who normally didn't even want to be in the same room with him, had come up to him that evening to ask if he would be interested in a sleepover. The last time they had a sleepover Hiccup was only four and Snotlout had beaten him up for being afraid of the dark and wanting his Dad or Gobber to take him home. Yeah, they didn't have the best relationship. But Snotlout had also invited Tuffnut who was nearly a full year younger than Hiccup so it didn't feel so strange hanging out with his older cousin who bested them both by over three years.

Even though Hiccup was the son of Chief Stoick the Vast and heir to the throne of Berk – if in title only – Snotlout was presently the pride of Berk. Big and tough and burly, already hunting dragons even if he had yet to kill one, he was everything a Viking could want in a son. And Tuffnut, well he may have been younger but one wouldn't notice by his build. The two were best buds while Hiccup…well Hiccup was an outsider fighting hard to fit in. He wasn't big or tough or had any muscles like them. He was small and lanky and well…not real Viking material in anyone's eyes. There was only one person he ever considered a real friend and they were presently on the outs because said friend had had an enormous growth spurt that out did all growth spurts. So when Snotlout wandered up to the forge while Hiccup was hard at work helping Gobber he was a little taken back by the offer to hang out.

"Look, my Dad said I could christen the place with a sleep over," Snotlout explained as if he were trying to talk to an exceptionally dimwitted child. "But he said no girls so that leaves only you, Tuffnut and 'Legs, and I am not having that weirdo at my party, it's bad enough I'm inviting you."

"Then why are you inviting me?" Hiccup countered, confused.

"Duh, someone has to replace Dogsbreath and you're the only other boy within a decent age bracket." The larger boy rolled his eyes. "Besides, you don't talk about dragons all flipping day and stats and that nonsense. I'm just looking for someone to have a little fun with. You in or not?"

Gobber had nudged Hiccup from behind and even his father was beaming with pride at the idea of the two cousins finally getting along. "Go for it, lad," Gobber encouraged. "You could use a little and a break away from this place. There'll still be work here for you in the morning."

Hiccup so desperately wanted to be included in something, anything that the moment he saw his father and mentor's approval he nodded. He just wanted to be like everyone else. So he went home, backed a roll and a change of socks and headed to Snotlout's as soon as night set in.

Snotlout's room was huge, bigger than Hiccup's. It took up the whole of the basement and was decorated sparsely, consisting primarily of an oversize bed on one side of the stairs, a desk and chair, and sitting area with throws and cushions all hand made by his mother and not far from there a new hearth with a chimney that connected to the hearth on the main floor so it was nice and toasty warm, much more so than Hiccup's room. A sting of envy hit Hiccup but he made no comment other than to tell his cousin just how cool the room was.

He was nervous the entire first hour he was there, sitting with his legs crossed on some blankets, his back ramrod straight and not even touching the cushion behind him as he waited for the other shoe to fall, for Snotlout to say this was all a joke and kick him out or for the wrong words to fall from his mouth and anger the much larger boy as he often did.

"Would you relax," Snotlout ordered as the small boy fidgeted and picked at his dirty finger nails. Hiccup had changed his clothes before leaving the hut but hadn't taken the time to clean under his nails. "By Odin's hairy balls, you're going to have a heart attack before we even get to the good stuff."

"Sorry," Hiccup muttered, folding his hands in his lap and trying to appear at ease.

Snotlout rolled his eyes and handed Hiccup a tankard of honey mead from his father best reserve. "Here, drink this. A couple of these ought to calm you down."

Tuffnut chuckled, grabbing a tankard for himself but watering it down a little as his parents did when they let him and his sister drink with them. "Then we can get to the real fun."

"What fun?" Hiccup asked, feeling a little nervous about drinking the mead. It was good mead, he knew that, not tainted or anything, but he only ever drank with his Dad and Gobber and it was usually only a quarter the amount before him, the rest watered down.

Snotlout shrugged and slumped back down in his seat with a tankard in his hand as well. "It's a size game," he told Hiccup.

Hiccup hesitantly took a drink of the mead then wrinkled his nose and put it aside for later. "What time of size game?" he asked, mildly curious. If they were talking about body size then Snotlout had already won hands down.

"Cock size."

"Uh?" Hiccup blinked. Okay, he'd only had one mouthful of mead so he knew he wasn't drunk yet.

Tuffnut chuckled and sat on a cushion next to Hiccup. "He said 'cock size'. What, you never play that before?"

"Uh…no," the young heir said quickly. "It's not particularly something I'm interested in."

Snotlout gave a snort. "Oh come on. Don't tell me you've never checked out a man's length when in the wash house."

Hiccup flushed slightly. "Well…"

"You've seen your Dad's dick haven't you or Gobber's?"

The brunette rubbed the back of his neck. "I suppose."

"Ever touch one?" Tuffnut asked, shuffling a little closer.

"No," Hiccup answered quickly.

"So you've seen a Viking cock," Snotlout pointed out, glaring at Tuffnut as the blonde shuffled a little closer to obviously too innocent cousin.

"Well yeah, I've seen a few pricks, what's the point," Hiccup grumbled, immediately taking a nothing swig of his mead to moisten his suddenly dry throat.

Snotlout grinned and chugged back his own drink. He smacked his lips and wiped them with the back of one bracer. "Well I want to see who's bigger, you or Tuffnut. He might be bigger built but you are older and son of Stoick the Vast. You must have inherited some part of that vastness somewhere in the small body of yours."

Hiccup's face turned bright pink and he chugged down some of the mead before trying to answer. He was rather proud of his manhood, it seemed to be the only part of him that had grown since he was twelve. "Okay…and what does the winner get?"

Tuffnut grinned. "A blowjob from the loser."

Hiccup's face fell and he suddenly wasn't so confident. He couldn't imagine Tuffnut's head between his legs or vice versa. "What about a hand job?" he asked, certain he could hand that in either case better than…well a mouth.

"Boring," Snotlout groaned, looking up at the rafters and thankful his family was gone hunting for the weekend.

"I'm in," Tuffnut agreed to Hiccup terms with a bright smile. "But only if you strip first."

All joking aside Hiccup wasn't really into what the others were asking of him. He tried finding an excuse but couldn't seem to form the words. The other two were watching him, eyes glistening and taunt on their lips and Hiccup knew if he didn't go along with them that he may never be included in anything ever again. Snotlout was pretty much the leader of the teens and Hiccup was already shunned by just about every one of them. Scratch that. Every single one of them shunned him. This was his only chance to finally be part of the group.

Taking a deep breath he opened his pants.

"No, no, all of it," Tuffnut insisted, his blue gaze expectant.

Hiccup glanced to Snotlout.

"All of it."

And of course Hiccup froze right there. There was a look in Snotlout's beady little eyes that he didn't like and Hiccup's hands froze over the lacings of his trousers. "Ah…okay, how about we all…er…strip down. Then you can measure and we can all get dressed again, okay?"

Surprises of surprises both boys agreed and a bit of relief flooded into Hiccup. He didn't like showing his naked body to others. He was very self-conscious because of his extremely small stature. Hell, Astrid and Ruffnut were taller than him and they were girls, one only a few months older the same age as her twin, Tuffnut. He didn't pay much attention to the other boys as they stripped away their clothing. He kept focused on himself, his back to his cousin and the blonde until finally he was bare to the world. Pressing his tunic to his chest in order to keep some form of decency, he took a deep breath and turned around.

He should never have taken the bet. Snotlout he knew would be big, the guy was like three years older than him and bragged about his manhood to any who would listen. His prick was at least the length of Hiccup's hand from middle finger to wrist and fat…holy Thor it was fat but Tuffnut…Tuff was longer still by at least an additional two inches and tapered, built like its owner, lean and hard and exceptionally happy. And Hiccup…gods, he felt like he had a little boy's penis not suitable for anything but pissing.

His shoulders instantly fell along with his face. "I guess I owe you a hand job," he murmured, ready to get dressed again.

"Not so fast," Snotlout soothed, taking the clothing from his younger cousin and throwing them aside. "We're only this big because we're happy. Let's see how big we can make this little guy." He groped at Hiccup's neither region none too gently, gently squeezing Hiccup's testicles in one hand and rolling them around.

Hiccup eeped and immediately stepped away from his cousin, his hand going down to cover his privates. "I don't think it wants to be touched," he said quickly.

"Let him be, Snot," Tuffnut crooned as he sat back on the cushion with his legs open in welcome. "Besides, it's me he lost the bet to. Come on, H. I'm sure a few good pulls is all I need. We'll be done quick," he promised, patting a seat next to him.

While jerking off Tuffnut didn't necessarily sound promising it was far better than Hiccup letting Snotlout touch him. He hesitantly sat next to the younger boy and inspected the hard length that seemed to somehow be defying gravity. He had never actually seen a man fully aroused before so seeing a teen younger than him with such a hard on was a little intimidating.

"It's not going to bite," Tuffnut assured, guiding Hiccup's left hand to his swollen cock. "Just grab it down here, squeeze and pull up. Yeah, just like that." He let go of Hiccup's hand and wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's shoulder to keep him from running off. "Oh, yeah, just like that. Daddy loves a good firm grip."

Hiccup's brows furrowed in confusion at his words but he continued stroking him intent on getting his job done as quickly as possible and get back to normal sleepover things…or run for the nearest exit, he wasn't quite sure which.

"Touch yourself, babe," the blonde crooned, his grip on Hiccup's shoulder tightening as his cock quivered under Hiccup's grip, a pearl of precum forming on the tip as it peeked out of the foreskin. "Get hard for me, H."

Hiccup had never had his name reduced to one letter before but it sounded so much better than Hiccup so he did as Tuffnut requested and began touching his length with his other hand. This wasn't so bad and he did seem to have an extraordinary effect on the taller boy. Tuffnut was panting and thrusting his hips up in time with Hiccup's strokes. Before Hiccup knew it the blonde let out a grunt and semi-clear cum squirted all over his hand. It wasn't any different than when Hiccup brought himself to completion at night when fantasying about a certain girl, except it was someone's else's shaft he was jerking not his own.

"Now that…that is worthy of a blow job," Tuffnut panted as he looked down at Hiccup with what could only be considered hunger.

"I just made you cum, I'm not licking it up," Hiccup objected, offended that after all his hard work he would have to go down on the blonde because that just wasn't happening.

Well, apparently Tuffnut agreed. Before Hiccup could do anything more than yelp he was pushed off the cushions and onto his back with Tuffnut suddenly attached to his dick. It was a frightening scenario and Hiccup could only stare in horror before hitting the blonde over the head.

"Hey! Stop it! Get off…oh!" His eyes widened as a warm tongue bathed his length and Tuffnut hummed. "Okay…uhm…what…why…" he mumbled. It felt like something was coiling in his lower belly as hot as a Fireworm and just as deadly. His toes curled and he feared he was losing his mind as well as his body. And then it was over and Tuffnut was leaning over him with a lopsided grin, like the cat that got the cream.

"Like that?" the blonde asked, licking his lips. "You're all nice and hard now. Sadly, still small."

Hiccup looked at himself and when compared to Tuffnut and Snotlout, yeah, he was still small. He couldn't even remember why he had been so proud of his length up to now. "Okay, we had our fun. I think it's time for me to go home," he said, his face red and certain he no longer wanted to be part of this ludicrous game.

"What, you going to coward away and tell your Daddy we play too rough?" Snotlout crooned, glaring down at Hiccup and daring him to take off. "And here I thought you wanted to be one of us, a tough little Viking afraid of nothing. And one little bit of foreplay has you running for the hill. I bet Fishlegs wouldn't be running, but then he did grow up while you stayed a tiny, insignificant, useless runt."

Tears stung the corners of Hiccup's eyes and his hands balled into fists but a retort was far from reaching his lips.

"We finally found a use for you and you're going to run instead of enjoy it?" Tuffnut asked, looking a little hurt.

Hiccup knew he should have run. He should have left before it got this far but the two had hit a nerve. He wasn't useless. He wasn't a coward. He was a Haddock, a Horrendous Haddock and they never ran from anything. Besides, who would ever believe him if he told them his cousin and Tuffnut had molested him? In fact other than touching Tuffnut and the male twin taking his cock in his mouth nothing bad had happened. He could very well be panicking for nothing and this being a normal thing for Snotlout and his friends to do when together. Taking a deep breath he calmed his racing heart.

"So if I stay and we…uh…touch each other you'll include me in group activities?" he asked timidly. He wanted so badly to just be one of the guys, to be accepted that he was nearly ready to agree to anything. "I'll be like you guys?"

Snotlout eyed him for a moment before shrugging. "Yeah, sure. We'll hang out with you and everything but you have to be willing to do whatever we want, right Tuff?"

The blonde's head bobbed up and down excitedly. "Definitely. You do what we want, when we want it and you'll be like any other well deserving Viking."

"But, you have to take it like a Viking. No crying or whining to the chief or Gobber. Everything we do has to be sworn to secrecy," Snotlout said firmly, talking down to his cousin as if he were a tiny child. "Otherwise you might as well stowaway on some ship and leave Berk because you'll never get a second chance to be one of us."

Hiccup swallowed hard. "Will any of it hurt?"

A grin lit Snotlout's face. "I don't know. I guess you're going to have to tell us…I wouldn't though, we might just throw you out if you can't handle it."

"Don't worry, Hiccup," Tuffnut purred, flicking his nipple. "Take it like a Viking and you'll be fine."

Hiccup wasn't quite sure WHAT he was supposed to take but he could pretty much guess judging by their erections. Gobber often said he had a big mouth but Hiccup was sure his mentor didn't mean for it to come into this sort of use. Was it really worth getting the others respect by doing this? His father would certainly be against this but then Stoick the Vast would never have to stoop so low to get respect. Everyone respected and adored him just not his runt of a son.

He expected Snotlout to tell him to give him a hand job as he had Tuffnut or worse, bend over and suck his fat cock but the older boy did neither of those things. Instead he grabbed Hiccup's legs and yanked him forward and almost off the ground until the younger boy was practically on his head, his butt at face level to Snotlout. Hiccup scrambled to find his balance as well as cover himself up, still unsure of just how far he was willing to let this go. It felt since when Tuffnut had suckled his prick for a moment but Snotlout? Snotlout was bound to bite it off just to make him a unique and tease him more.

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he felt the larger boy's fingers flex around his thighs as his legs dangled uncomfortably above his head.

"Tuff got the front, I get the back," Snotlout joked, holding Hiccup up with ease.

A hot wet tongue licked a sticky, mead smelling trail between Hiccup's ass cheeks, making the boy jerk and nearly lose his balance – not that he would have gone very far, Snotlout's grip was like iron and unbreakable. "'Lout…what…what are you doing?" he asked, craning his neck to see what his cousin was up to.

When Snotlout had come up with the plan for this little venture, he had honestly never thought it would get this far. He had worked it out in his head, plotted for weeks and discussed every little detail with Tuffnut before even approaching Hiccup. He would have preferred if this was Astrid and they were alone but the Gods could be cruel and nothing he did seemed to get a positive response from the girl and he couldn't hold his desire to fuck something in anymore, even if that something turned out to be his dorky, idiotic little cousin who was so desperate for positive attention he'd do just about anything. It wasn't like he could just take the kid anywhere at any time. The patrols guarding against dragon attacks were one problem and the fact that until now he didn't have a nice private place to fuck Hiccup was another. And, as he explained to his father the night he begged for his own space, if his parents ever expected him to find a girl and settle down then he needed his own space. It was sheer luck that he got this weekend to himself and didn't have to attend the family hunting trip. Now he could finally get some tail – yes, Hiccup's but that wasn't the point – without worrying about someone walking in and catching them in the act. And since he was so desperate to fuck someone he wanted to make sure that someone would come back for more. So he took it nice and slow, licking Hiccup obscenely clean ass – the kid must bath like every day to be this squeaky clean – and teased the puckered ring, nipping at it every so often just to hear Hiccup gasp.

His tongued poked a little harder at the ring, pressing the tip in a little only for Hiccup to tighten around it making it near impossible. "Relax," he snapped, pulling back to glare down at the younger boy. "You want your hole nice and sloppy when I go in."

"I don't want anything in my ass, thank you very much," Hiccup shot back but he didn't pull away which in Snotlout's eyes was as good as telling him to keep going and that, yeah, he REALLY did want something nice and big shoved in him. Snotlout always knew it, too. All these years so tiny and girly was because the gods wanted him that way so someone like Snotlout could put him in his place.

The older boy looked to Tuffnut. "Hey, how about you come and hold his legs while I open him up?" he suggested with a wink. "Maybe give him a lesson or two about giving a proper BJ."

Hiccup struggled a little but was easily overpowered just by his cousin holding his legs and biting his inner thigh. "Guys…really I…"

"Here, this ought'a keep you quiet for a minute or two," Tuffnut said, catching the smaller boy's head while Hiccup was objecting and slipping the tip of his cock past his teeth before the heir could think to close his mouth. "Just keep your jaw slack and give a little sucky-sucky while I give you a little sucky-sucky." He took Hiccup's legs from Snotlout and put them over his shoulders so that he was facing Hiccup's barely awake little dick while he gently rocked his own into the smaller boy's hot wet mouth. He playfully nudged and suckled at the small appendage, coaxing it to hardness while Snotlout worked on the boy's small tight hole.

"The key to a good fuck is a properly prepared hole," Snotlout said, as if lecturing both younger boys. He licked at the ring once more before hooking both thumbs on the edges and pulling it open.

Hiccup gave a muffled cry below, his legs jerking and muscles automatically tightening but the other boys ignored him and continued on with their tasks, Tuffnut a little more eagerly as he felt his meat harden against Hiccup's tongue.

Snotlout gazed into the pink hole of his cousin's anal channel with curiosity. It was the first time he got a good look at anyone's ass and he was rather impressed to see it wasn't all disgusting or filthy but nice little canal of muscle tightening and rippling and begging to be filled. He licked out it, frowning silently at how dry and tight it was. He spit into the hole. A nice big glob of saliva that slipped tantalizingly show into Hiccup's opening. Poking a few fingers in, he spread the saliva around the rippling walls before adding more. Each time Hiccup's muscles would become impossibly tight and Snotlout's cock would surge with need. Fuck yeah; this was going to be good.

"He's ready," Snotlout announced, shoving Tuffnut's head away from Hiccup's groin. "Hold his arms down. I don't want him wiggling around messing this up."

He waited until his partner released his cousin's legs to him and moved into his rightful place before slowly, oh so slowly, pressed the tip of his erection against the moist hole. It was only a last second thought that made him smear saliva over his erection to try and ease the first entry into the small body. It wasn't an easy slide into that channel, not like it looked whenever he had spied on grownups going at it in the forest or one of the barns. They made it look so easy. One thrust to fill someone. But it didn't take one big thrust, it took many small ones. Hiccup would gasp and tighten up every time Snotlout penetrated him and it would take a moment or two to coax him into calming down. Tuffnut held the smaller boy's arms above his head, flush to the ground so that Snotlout held Hiccup's legs and ass in the air.

Hiccup did wiggle and squirm. He couldn't help it. He bit his lip until it was bleeding trying not to cry out, not to beg Snotlout to stop. It hurt. It really hurt, stinging with such a fire Hiccup was sure someone had placed a dragon up his ass not a cock and Snotlout was still moving slow, going in only a few inches before pulling out and starting all over again, and his insults weren't nearly as bad as usual.

"You like that, Hiccup?" the older boy would purr as he slowly pushed in, his eyes closing as a low moan escaped him. He rotated his hips, trying to find that perfect spot that would let him slide in and out with ease. Instead he hit something that made his little cousin cry out and tightened impossibly tight, locking around his length and keeping them firmly attached.

"Look at that!" Tuffnut cried in astonishment when Hiccup suddenly orgasmed, his seed squirting over the heir's belly and stomach, the angle and strength causing it to spray over the blonde's hands and forearms as the smaller boy spasm and arched his back, looking as if he was trying to escape but in reality unable to control his body. "Oh yea, he liked that, 'Lout. Shh…shh…easy, Hiccup, you're going to hurt yourself. Deep breathes…that's it. Breathe with me. In and out, in and out." He laughed. "Let's keep in time with Snotlout. In and out, and in and out. Fuck yeah, you're actually kind of hot all covered in sweat like this. I can't wait until it's my turn to drill that ass."

It wasn't long until Snotlout came, maybe only seconds after Hiccup. He threw his head back at the same time he threw his hips forward.

"No…Snotlout, not in me!" Hiccup cried, managing to get some sense of self back in him but it was too late. Hot cum seemed to explode out of the older boy and Hiccup felt a strange bubbling sensation in his belly as well as wetness dripping from his opening as Snotlout pumped his seed into him, not letting a drop go to waste. He held Hiccup's ankles, keeping him in place until every last drop was milked out of his length and resided deep inside Hiccup. Then and only then did he pull out and let the smaller boy go.

Snotlout slumped on a cushion next to Hiccup, a little worn and exhausted but feeling incredibly good like he did after winning Thawfest every year. His body was humming with adrenaline, heart pumping as if he had just run a marathon and his cock was already twitching for more. "I should have thought of this sooner," he mused, palming his cock as he rolled over to look at his cousin. "I think we have found a good use for you…at least part of you. How was that mouth of his, Tuff?"

"Needs work. His tongue just kind of flops around and he doesn't suck. You might just have to aim for the throat and go deep," Tuffnut reported as he ungracefully flipped Hiccup onto all fours. The small boy gave a cry of protest.

"And damage him?" Snotlout answered in disbelief. "Yeah, last thing we need is Stoick coming for a heads just because we hurt his precious Hiccup. No, keep it gentle, we want him coming back."

The blonde rolled his eyes but didn't argue. He was kind of having fun, too, so hurting or really upsetting Hiccup was out of the question.

"Guys…can I have a moment to catch my breath?" Hiccup asked, still panting and body numb. He struggled to not fall on his face as Tuffnut got behind him.

Both boys ignored him. "He's all sloppy," Tuffnut complained, poking at Hiccup's entrance.

"I lubed him for you. You should be thankful, at least you can slide right in without having him clamp up every few seconds," Snotlout retorted, pressing his dripping dick to Hiccup's lips.

Tuffnut gave a snort. "You think I might like him tight?"

"You don't know what you like," Snotlout snapped as he grasped a fist full of Hiccup hair. "Now you fuck and you suck," he ordered, shoving his length past his cousin's teeth and rocking slowly as he had when screwing the boy's tight little ass. He didn't want to hurt Hiccup, just train him a little so next time things weren't so awkward. So he didn't shove his cock down Hiccup's throat so much as let Tuffnut's movements bob the smaller boy onto it while Hiccup struggled to suck on it without gagging. "There we, Hiccy, suck those cheeks in and lick the slit. You'll get a nice surprise if you do it right."

Tuffnut was grunting behind Hiccup, thrusting in and out with more vigour than Snotlout had, his front slapping against Hiccup's rear, their joining making a squishy, slurping sound before Hiccup had to shake his head free of Snotlout when the blonde found that special place inside him that seemed to set Hiccup on fire. He buried his face in his arms, trying to muffle his cries. His body seemed to move of its own accord, rocking back into Tuffnut, demanding more, begging for that spot to be hit over and over again until Hiccup's vision bled white and his body shook with another powerful orgasm that made a mess of the blanket beneath him and had him sobbing uncontrollably as searing heat washed over his body then a bone chilling cold when Tuffnut finally finished.

All three boys lay in pile amongst the blankets and cushions, each covered in sweat but only Hiccup with cum inside and out. He was a little taken back when he was snuggled between the two larger boys. "That was…ah…" he began, his throat suddenly very dry.

"Incredible," Tuffnut purred, idly running his fingers through the cum on Hiccup's belly and smearing it over the smaller boy's heart.

"Yeah…" Hiccup agreed even though that wasn't what he was thinking. "And…"

"Fantastic," Snotlout murmured, toying with his cock again.

"Okay…not what I was going to say," Hiccup tried, feeling a little trapped by the two hot bodies pressed against him. "So…uh…that really happened."

"Yep." Tuffnut nodded, leaning over to lick at the cum on Hiccup's chest.

Hiccup started in shock and stared at the blonde in a mix of disgust and fascination. Tuffnut was licking his cum off his chest…Tuffnut was licking his chest and now suckling his nipple and… It was like that little pebbled piece of flesh was tied to Hiccup's groin and a string of pleasure raced between the two. His eyes fluttered shut and he slumped back, unable to understand how his body could suddenly be so sensitive to something so small.

"And it's going to happen again," Snotlout told him, slipping back between his legs. "And again."

Hiccup's back arched as his insides were pierced once more by his cousin, Snotlout's movements now more precise and knowledgeable and aiming for that bundle of nerves that had Hiccup's toes curling and making him cry like some fabled whore. This time Snotlout and Tuffnut knew what they were doing and kept taking turns. They fucked his ass and mouth, switching between the two to suspend their orgasms as long as possible until Hiccup was fed cum in both ends. At some point it no longer bothered him and he kind of got into the grove as well. After all once everyone knew what they were doing it didn't hurt so he bounced back against one cock while sucking the other until they could cum no more and then they slumbered, curled up against one another as if they had always been friends, Hiccup in the middle with the larger boys protectively around him.


	3. Chapter 3

Becoming a Friend or a Toy 2

When Hiccup awoke it was to the claustrophobic feeling of hot bodies pressed against his own, of legs tangled and foul breath in his face. His nose wrinkled and throat tinkled and a small cough escaped him. It might as well have been a celebration horn. It sounded ten times louder than it should have and the bodies pressed ever tighter against him, morning wood reminding him of what had transpired the night before.

Okay, time to get and quietly slip out before anything else happened, he told himself as he carefully untangled himself from heavy limps. That didn't go as planned. Snotlout immediately pulled him back down and nuzzled into him.

"You smell good, Astrid," the older boy murmured, wrapping his large leg more securely around Hiccup's and pressing his erection against Hiccup's thigh.

"Ah…'Lout," Hiccup called, his voice soft and quivering a little. He wasn't sure if it was the fear of going another round with these two or being kicked out because they were bored with him. "I think I should go home now. I'm needed at the forge in a few hours." At least he thought so. It was kind of hard to tell what time it was being underground. The hearth fire was basically out, only a few dim flames and glowing coals to offer any real light.

Snotlout opened bleary eyes and blinked owlishly down at him. "Uh?" he asked before realizing he had been hugging his cousin like a beloved stuffed animal and letting him go. "Yeah, sure…wait…"

Hiccup eeped when he felt fingers probe his tender rear.

"You're still good and wet, let's not waste it," Snotlout rumbled, still half asleep but clearly horny. He didn't wait for Hiccup's consent, didn't even seem to care that the small boy struggled to the point that Tuffnut awoke. He entered Hiccup without so much as a care and began rutting into him while assuring that no one would know, it was just the three of them and that Hiccup was now more useful than ever before to them.

It was next to impossible for Hiccup to not cry out, shame filling him and no longer caring if he was part of the group of not as long as he could go home and hide and never be seen again. Thankfully there was no one there to see his shame and he knew Snotlout and Tuffnut would keep this a secret to keep from being killed by his father, their chief.

. . .

Spitelout grumbled as he crossed the plaza toward his hut. He couldn't believe he had broken his favorite axe and didn't bring along a second for the hunting trip. Worse Freya had managed to snap both strings to her bow, the usually one and the backup and since Spitelout had to trek all the way back to Berk to fetch a new axe she had asked him to gather a new bow string from Gobber. He was not impressed and while he had always told Snotlout to lock the door at night when home alone he truly hoped the boy had forgotten. He was not in the mood to explain why he was home early to his son. The boy would never let him live it down.

Luck was with him when he reached the hut. The door was unlocked and he eased it opened. It was not yet dawn and he didn't want to wake the boy and his friends up, remember at the last moment Snotlout was having a little sleepover to christen the basement room. He moved slowly through the house toward the family armory, their good weapons set aside in case of battle. Not a creak sounded under foot even as he neared the stairs but another, far stranger sound reached his ears.

A moan, soft and breathy, too high pitch and nasally to be Snotlout wafted up the stairs. He dismissed it at first, sure he was hearing things. It sounded sort of like young Hiccup but his son and nephew never got along. They were rivals for Stoick's thrown and saw each other as enemies. Hiccup was too small and scrawny to ever make a suitable chief. The sound came again and Spitelout's curiosity was peaked. Did his son have a lady friend with him that sounded strangely like Stoick's boy.

There were other voices that could be heard the closer he got to the stairs. One was undeniably Snotlout's, sleep clogged and whispering, the words unintelligible, the other teasing and flirty and recognizable as the Thorston boy's. What in Thor's name were the boy's doing?

Slowly, cautiously, he took a step down the steps, shifting his way with hunter grace, searching for his prey. He only went down a few steps before crouching low and peering into the dark room. He automatically looked toward his son's bed but it was cast in darkness and he couldn't see a thing. The moaning came again, followed by whimpering and soft begging but it wasn't from the direction of the bed but the large sitting area they were still working on. He squinted, trying to seem through the dimness, the only light coming from the hearth that cast orange and yellow and red dancing lights over three nude and sweaty bodies. Spitelout's eyes were already well adjusted to the darkness outside and having walked into his home without so much as a torch so it didn't take long to pick out the three bodies below.

Long blonde hair cascades over a lean back that was bent over a smaller body with familiar auburn hair that shown red in the fire light. Hiccup. Hiccup was sitting on Snotlout's lap, or more precisely, lounging on Snotlout while the larger boy leaned back on a mound of cushions, his big hands on Hiccup's hips while the Tuffnut boy knelt between their legs. For a moment Spitelout was utterly lost on what they could possibly be doing when he heard his nephew cry out, his back arching beautifully before being pulled back against his cousin and smothered in a heated kiss. The change in position caused the flickering firelight to show something Spitelout never expected to see. The boys weren't roughhousing or wrestling. Spitelout could clearly see between the boy's sweaty, glistening legs, namely Hiccup's. Firelight danced, highlighting what should have been a sinful joining and making it look glorious. There was not one cock pushing in and out of the small boy but two. Two rather impressive teenage shafts ramming into a tight core like two bucks fighting over a doe. The bucked into the, rutting with force and making the young heir wiggle and wrath, whimper and whine only for the other two to silence him with kisses while stroking his length.

Spitelout was mesmerised. He couldn't stop watching even after the boys came one after another until they were a tangled mess of limbs with Hiccup in the center. It seemed he may have misjudged Hiccup. There was obviously much more to him than he first imagined. He silently crept back upstairs and waited. Freya would understand. These boys needed a talking to otherwise Stoick was going to be very upset when he learned just what his little boy was doing to make friends.

. . .

"Okay, so we've got this straight, right?" Snotlout asked as they dressed a half hour later, all still a little sleepy but Hiccup insisting he had to get to work before Gobber got mad. "No one says anything to anyone about what happened and you get to hang out the next time the gang gets together." He gave Hiccup a pointed look as his cousin tugged his tunic over his head.

"Right, not a word," Hiccup answered as he poked his head through the hole. Not that anyone would ever believe me, he thought bitterly, still unsure of how he felt about everything that had transpired.

"So are we getting together tonight?" Tuffnut asked, saddling up behind Hiccup and running his hands down the smaller boy's front.

Hiccup gasped and pulled away, backing away from the blonde with his hands up defensively. "Ah…no…no…I have…ah…things to do tonight. Dad wanted to do a…you know, father – son thing so…maybe another time?"

"I've got the house to myself again," Snotlout coaxed.

"Yeah…good to know…maybe," Hiccup conceded, chewing his lower lip. He followed the two up the stairs, intent on going home and cleaning up, having second thoughts about becoming part of the gang. He felt dirty and wrong and his insides were knotted in a way he didn't like. He felt as if he might be sick at any moment. His Dad was going to be pissed if he ever found out and Hiccup was sure it was somehow going to end up being all his fault…it usually was. It didn't matter. It wasn't as if he was going to tell anyone. All he wanted was to go home, hide in his room and then bury himself in work until the memory of their touches left him.

"Boys," a stern voice greeted them from the kitchen table, making all three jump and their faces pale. The all turned to see Spitelout sitting at the head of the table, keen dark blue eyes watching them.

"Dad!" Snotlout greeted him, elbowing past Hiccup to greet his father. "Hi! I thought you and Mom would be gone until tomorrow night."

"That was the plan," Spitelout agreed. "But my axe handle broke. I came to get a new one plus a new bow string for your mother. I'll be heading back out shortly."

"Oh," Snotlout said quickly. He rubbed the back of his head. "How…how long have you been here?"

"Long enough."

"Oh…" the young man's face fell.

"I need to speak with Hiccup alone," his father said in a voice that left no room for arguments.

The three boys looked at one another, a threat passing from the two larger ones to Hiccup to keep his mouth shut and say nothing of what happened or receive the biggest beating of a life time. Hiccup sucked in his bottom lip, not in fear of them but of his uncle who had a way of getting information out of him, ways that his father would not approve of. He lost count of the number of times he had been taken over his uncle's knee and given a spanking when left in his care for even the smallest transgression. Promising to keep their secretly and actually being able to were two different things.

"Snotlout, Tuffnut, I think Bucket and Mulch could use a hand readying their ship for the morning catch," Spitelout instructed, handing out assignments to make sure the two boys would not interfere when he spoke to Hiccup.

The kids looked at each other once more, Snotlout giving Hiccup a warning glare before shoving Tuffnut out the door.

"Hiccup, go lock the door then come here," Spitelout instructed.

The boy hesitated only a moment before doing as his uncle requested before returning, his stomach twisting with growing fear. It was never good when the man wanted the door lock. On hindsight he should have darted out of the door and to freedom but that would only guarantee his uncle told his father about what had happened with the other boys and no doubt place all the blame on him. And he was right.

The moment he was within reach his uncle pulled him between his legs.

"Just what do you thinking you were doing down there?" Spitelout asked, his voice gruff and eyes hard as they bore into Hiccup's.

Hiccup swallowed thickly. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said meekly, trying to pull out of his uncle's grasp but failing. Spitelout's knees trapped him as his hands grasped Hiccup's hips in a tight grip.

"No? I didn't just witness you taking both boys' swords up here less than half an hour ago?" Spitelout asked, his big hands squeezing Hiccup's rear.

The boy's face paled and he tried pulling free again. "That…I…that wasn't my fault!" he pleaded, feeling tears well up in his eyes and cursing himself for ever falling for Snotlout's trap. "I should never have come here," he whimpered, his hands knotting before his chest as he looked down, feeling more ashamed than ever. Spitelout was sure to tell his father now. "Can…can we keep this secret?" It was a farfetched hope but he really didn't want his father knowing what happened. Stoick the Vast was already ashamed of having such a runt for a son but to have one who had had sex with his very own cousin just to be accepted amongst the other teens was sure to get Hiccup banished.

"And why would I do that?" Spitelout purred, one hand coming up to cup Hiccup's chin and make him look up. "Is that what you're doing now, letting people fill up to keep your dirty little secrets? Is that why you took on two boys nearly double your size? Do you like big men?"

Hiccup blinked in confusion. "I…no…that's not what I meant."

But Spitelout had a frightening look on his face, a hunger that nearly matched his son's the night before and he quickly began undoing the laces to Hiccup's trousers. Hiccup scrambled to stop him only to have his hands slapped hard and pushed out of the way.

"If you can handle two half size cocks in you then you can handle one full grown one," the man growled, shoving the boy's trousers down to his knees before lifting Hiccup's tunic to check out his prize. He frowned in disappointment. "Are you a man or a little boy?" he snipped, groping Hiccup's little prick before sliding his hand between his nephew's legs to poke at what he really was interested in. Hiccup's hole was still nice and sleek, the boys failing to clean him properly.

"Please don't!" Hiccup begged, trying to shove his hand away. He was slapped across the face for his efforts.

"If you can be fucked by my son and his strange friend then you can be fucked by me. Now take it like a Viking." The man turned the boy around and braced him against the kitchen table as he dropped his trousers and freed his aching length. There was no fanfare or serious preparation, Hiccup was still very loose from his time with the other youths and even when he tried tightening up Spitelout pushed his way in, expecting to enjoy the tightness of his nephew and Hiccup certainly was tight. But it was boring. Hiccup didn't move, didn't push back. He lay on his belly and took it, sobbing like a baby and two afraid to do anything that might upset his uncle. "Move!" Spitelout growled, slamming into the boy harder, searching for a way to get some pleasure out of the boy. There was tightness but Hiccup was an active participant like what Spitelout had seen with his son. His thrusts only grew more desperate in his need to cum, no longer caring for the boy beneath him but wanting the deed over with. Eventually he shot his load into the sobbing boy and pulled out. He cleaned himself off and tucked his length away in disgust. "Clean yourself up and get out of here," he snapped at Hiccup, turning away to find his axe and Freya bow string.

Hiccup shakily got off the table, pulled up his pants with trembling hands and fastened them, then ran, staggered out of the Jorgenson house as quickly as possible, batting at rogue tears and trying to school his features. He didn't go home. He didn't want his father seeing him like this. There was no way he could explain what happened without breaking down. Instead he went to the forge, knowing Gobber would not yet be there, and hid under one of the work benches in the far back where no one would see him and not even Gobber would find him for a number of hours. There he cried until he could cry no more and he curled up into a tight ball and slept.

That was where Gobber found him late in the morning when the village was wide awake and in full swing and the blacksmith was in search of his apprentice. A large gentle hand gently pulled the curled up youth out from under the table, careful not to startle him as he lifted the boy into his arms and carried him to the small cot he kept for those long hot days when a nap was necessary. He noticed the tears and the dark bags under the boy's eyes but didn't wake him, believing Hiccup and Snotlout had got into another fight which would be nothing new. The two cousins rarely got along and no doubt the sleepover had not gone as planned and Hiccup had hid out at the forge rather than face Stoick and tell him again he had failed at befriending his cousin. So he let his little apprentice sleep, barely acknowledging Spitelout when the man came to have his axe sharpened or the glare the man sent the boy's way.

When Hiccup awoke a few hours later he only gave a mumbled greeting before burying himself in his work.

"So I guess the sleepover didn't go as planned," Gobber commented as he placed the sword he had been working on into a tub of water to cool.

The usually talkative boy grunted in answer but Gobber caught the shimmer of fresh tears on the boy's lashes.

"You and Snotlout get into a fight?"

Another grunt that made Hiccup sound more like a much smaller version of Stoick than himself.

"That bad, huh? Just no words to describe it? That's the Jorgensons, I suppose," Gobber continued, not really liking the one sided conversation. He'd never admit it but he liked when Hiccup chattered away about mindless things. This silence and grunting was a little eerie. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Hiccup said simply but there was a catch in his voice. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Hey, Hiccup!" Snotlout's voice chimed cheerfully from the stall window making Hiccup jump and drop a tool on his left foot.

The boy gave a howl of pain and bounced on his right foot before Gobber could get him onto a stool.

"Whoa…hey, you okay?" Snotlout asked as he and Tuffnut slipped inside.

Gobber removed Hiccup's boot to make sure the foot wasn't broken. Hiccup completely ignored the other two boys. "You lads ought to come back later," Gobber told the two as he felt around Hiccup's foot. Thankfully it was still intact and nothing broken but there will be a nice size bruise.

Snotlout's brows furrowed as he looked from Gobber to Hiccup. "I just came to invite you back over tonight. Dad's taking off so it'll just be us again tonight. I found a new game to play." He wiggled his brows at Hiccup suggestively.

"No," Hiccup answered not even looking at him.

"What?" Snotlout snapped, his cheerfulness instantly vanishing.

"I'm not interested," Hiccup said, his voice sharp like the blade of a sword. He glanced up and met Snotlout's gaze with a cold glare. "So just leave me alone, alright? You got what you wanted."

"Got what?" Gobber asked, looking up from Hiccup's swelling foot in concern.

Hiccup flushed bright red before schooling his features and glaring at Snotlout and Tuffnut. "Nothing important," he said as calmly as possible.

Snotlout glared back. "You're right. It wasn't even that good," he spat back with venom in his voice. "I bet wild boar could have done better."

Hiccup's hands balled into fists and he jumped to his feet, ignoring the searing pain in his foot. "Maybe you should ask your Dad. Admit it, Snotlout, you set me up."

"For what?"

"You monster of a father."

"If anyone's father is a monster it's yours, Useless. My Dad should have been chief and then you would have been put in your place when you were born, on a nice little raft to Valhalla!"

Hiccup's jaw dropped open in horror. It wasn't as if he hadn't heard it many times throughout his young life from his cousin but after what had happened last night he would have thought Snotlout thought a little better of him now. "GET OUT OF MY FORGE!" he screamed, throwing the nearest thing to him at his cousin, a small axe he used as a paperweight. It missed by a fraction of a hair, the blade burying itself into the wood of the wall.

Snotlout gave a snort. "I finally gave you something useful to do that made us all happy and you're just going to throw it away. You are USELESS and insane. I'm not going to miss you when the dragons finally decide to eat you like they did your mother. Come on, Tuffnut, we've got better things to do than hang around Useless piece of shit."

"Hey!" snapped Gobber, grabbing Snotlout by the scruff. "I don't care what happened last night but you don't talk that way in my forge."

Snotlout snorted again. "I thought it was HIS forge," he answered, nodding towards Hiccup.

"Apologize," the man growled.

"Sure, when he grows a pair of wings," the boy spat before yanking free and stomping off, Tuffnut in tow and giving Hiccup's curious gazes.

With the exception of Astrid none of the teens ever spoke back to Snotlout and definitely not with such force or venom. A tiny spark of respect developed for Hiccup developed in Tuffnut, not much but enough to make him pay a little more attention to the little heir that would one day lead them.

Gobber waited until the boys were gone before turning on Hiccup. "Exactly what happened at the sleepover?" he demanded, knowing his apprentice would tell him long before his father.

That didn't happen this time. Hiccup shoved his sock back on, wincing in pain before doing the same with the boot. "Nothing. We had a difference of opinion that got worse when Spitelout came home early. That's why I slept here. It was stupid."

"That's why you nearly took your cousin's head off?"

"He's an asshole."

Okay, for Hiccup to swear meant some definitely wasn't right. "Spill it," Gobber ordered but for once Hiccup didn't listen. The boy's face fell after a moment and he looked away. "Hiccup, I just want what's best for you."

A sniffled sob escaped the boy but Hiccup refused to explain what happened at the Jorgenson's. Instead he stepped forward and buried his face in his mentor's chest, his noodle like arms wrapping around the large man and clinging to him. He hadn't done this in a long time and it was a little disconcerting but Gobber held him and let him cry. When Stoick later asked how things went Hiccup brushed it off as a waste of time and consumed himself with work, looking for a better way to become like everyone else. He avoided Snotlout and Tuffnut, stayed as far from Spitelout as was possible on a small island like Berk. He never spoke of that night and neither did those involved and soon it was forgotten, hidden under layers of doubt and worry and threat of dragon attacks, his mind busy designing and building weapons that did or didn't work. Hiccup kept his mind busy, ignoring the other teens that teased and taunted him, and trying to forget that awful experience that still knotted his stomach and sent fire through his belly that would wake him at night drench in sweat, panting and sobbing. It wasn't the best solution and definitely not healthy but Hiccup had learned long ago when to keep his mouth shut and just what he could and could say to his father without it somehow being his fault and this, this was something he knew would he twisted and placed solely on him. After all, who was Stoick going to believe; his beloved brother or freak of a son?

Of course things changed when he not only brought down a dragon, a mighty Nightfury no less, and then trained it, finally becoming the hero he always desired to be. Some people still looked down at him, still ignored him or thought he was a dump kid but no one dare touch him again, not like that night. Snotlout and Tuffnut no longer looked at him as Useless and worthless of their friendship. They slowly became friends the right way. None of them spoke of what happened and Snotlout and Tuffnut were smart enough not to try luring Hiccup into such a situation again which Hiccup was grateful for. Best of all Spitelout never touched Hiccup again. He acted as if nothing ever happened and barely spared Hiccup a glance even after the boy saved the entire tribe. And for the first time in Hiccup entire life HE was the pride of Berk and not only his father but everyone listened when he spoke. And when he couldn't talk or find the right words Toothless, his new, best of the best of possible friends, spoke for him.

And no one, no one touched him without his consent ever again.

Fin

**Hopefully this is the last of the smut for a while. My poor brain has been backfiring with all this the last few months and if I don't get it out I'm afraid my head might explode. Now I'm planning to focus of My Hiccup again since there's only a month to the new episodes. I want to finish this little Dagur arc before the new episodes come out and I finally get new material to inspire me…that's the main reason My Hiccup has been on hiatus, not just the smut.


End file.
